


VarandiMonokage-Page 1

by Vervetmonkeyblueballs



Series: VarandiMonokage [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vervetmonkeyblueballs/pseuds/Vervetmonkeyblueballs
Summary: Shit happensAlso there’s supposed to be a picture of like the first three panels but AO3 doesn’t allow pictures so uh..Snowy forest, there’s the full moon, there’s a small deer with glowy marks and it has six limbs okay that’s it
Series: VarandiMonokage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161461





	VarandiMonokage-Page 1

Asgore kneeled behind a rock, big enough to hide him. As he looked infront of him, a young deer grazing the little patch of moss on its feet. It moves with a limp as it’s left hind leg has been injured from one of Asgore’s arrows that broke when the deer tried running away and hit a tree. He knew that the deer had its guard up and that he must be patient for it to calm down in order to kill it. 

It had been half an hour since, and the deer seemed to be calm. This is his shot. He slowly pulled out his bow and arrow and positioned himself above the flat surface of the rock, making sure that this time he won’t miss, aiming at its heart. He whispered a word, “Sthronn” , his chest begin to glow a warm red, as the tip of his arrow. Steady and he exhaled.

He released and the arrow hit directly where he wanted it to. The deer shrieked in pain as it fell to the ground. Asgore jumped up from the rock and run towards the deer, he slowed down as he got closer to it, the deer was barely alive as it took in sharp breathes  
He look at the deer and place his hands on the wound, “May you graze on the grass of Dhimmel and run a long the fields with your kind” he said. He took his dagger from his belt and plunged in deeper into the wound, the deer shrieked once more before being completely still. 

Asgore took his dagger and arrow out of the lifeless deer and wiped the blood off with his shirt. He put his arms around the deer and lifted it up his shoulder. The deer was small, but it was heavier than Asgore who was only 17, but he had the built of a strong middle aged man. 

He carried the deer and walked all the way to the his camp, which took a little over 15 minutes. The dropped the deer in front of his tent as his horse neighed in annoyance. Asgore looked at him knowing what he was gonna say “I wasn’t gone for that long, stop your whining” he said. His horse lifted his head and replied back “You have been gone for almost three hours. The moon has risen and snow has arrived early. You should be at home with your sister, not off hunting”  
Asgore rolled his eyes, as he took his equipments from his tent he pointed a knife at his horse, “You know Monthrol, there’s a reason why you’re the cheapest to rent in Gimbli’s stable” he spoke condescendingly.  
Monthrol shook his head and walked behind Asgore’s tent. 

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere where I don’t have to watch you skin your animal”


End file.
